Procedencia
by Ilitia
Summary: Quizas Gon no quiera saber quien es su verdadera madre, Pero para Ging la historia de su hijo es mas oscura y exótica de lo que jamas podría imaginarse Gon, algunas cosas es mejor no saberlas. Oneshot MPREG - YAOI - DESQUICIADO Y FUERA DE TODO PARÁMETRO NORMAL, LEER BAJO SU RIESGO Y CON MUCHA IMAGINACIÓN DE POR MEDIO. !DISFRUTEN!


Bienvenidos a mi loco oneshot, de antemano solo quiero advertir que esto es un simple desvarió de mi mente sobre como plantee la procedencia de Gon. No quiero quejas, ni mucho menos insultos porque estoy advirtiendo con tiempo que esto contiene mucho yaoi, mpreg hasta un punto que solo mis lectoras aman je je je, y una poco razonable línea de tiempo en la trama de la serie, ya advertidos sobre todo esto, pueden proceder a leer, yo y mi mente les agradecemos de antemano por decidir leer esto. Hunter x hunter no me pertenece, ni lo quiero tampoco salvo para escribir cosas como estas.

 **Oneshot**

 **Procedencia**

Tener la capacidad de atraer a las bestias no sonaba tan alentador actualmente, lo menos deseado en ese instante era llamar la atención de nada a más de un kilometro a la redonda, especialmente de nada que respirara, como mínimo. Además de que no le agradaba el contacto con otros seres humanos, salvo para negociar o hacer algún trabajo arqueológico. Para Ging Freecss en este caso esas condiciones se salieron totalmente de su control metódico, se consideraba un lobo solitario, pero su búsqueda como cazador lo llevo a una tentadora trampa, localizar las ruinas de una legendaria y mítica ciudad que según la leyenda de los locales había sido asaltada hacia muchos cientos de años atrás por otra civilización más avanzada.

La realidad, un misterioso fragmento de madera grabada donde se podía apreciar la supuesta localización de la ciudad, le llevo meses de intensas búsquedas infructuosas hasta que finalmente consiguió el mapa grabado en madera del modo más bajo, raro y ortodoxo posible, y cada vez que veía el reflejo de su cuerpo en las aguas del rio o en un rudimentario espejo en su provisional vivienda, recordaría que conseguirlo le costó muy caro, su amada libertad, su paz solitaria, su vida misma quizás también estaba en peligro por culpa de su ego de arqueólogo apasionado.

Estaba sentenciado, ya sin más que hacer, y es que tardo mucho en darse cuenta de la situación, demasiado tarde para solucionarlo con algunas hierbas especiales o buscar algún curandero o chaman de la zona. Al final lidiaría con su realidad, una que ya llevaba casi nueve meses dentro de el, robándole sus energías, extenuándole con noches de insomnio y días de vigilia evitando el contacto humano. Tan solo en tres ocasiones se arriesgo a llegar al poblado más cercano ubicado a más de diez kilómetros de distancia, la primera vez fue en búsqueda del _¨culpable¨_ aunque tratar de preguntar por un forastero que solo paso dos o tres noches en un pueblo tan pequeño en medio de la nada era risiblemente inútil. En ese momento contaba con algo más de tres meses pudiendo pasearse sin levantar sospechas para comprar provisiones como para casi un año de abastecimiento y devolverse a su pequeña vivienda de madera construida por el mismo, ubicada estratégicamente sobre un enorme y frondoso árbol en medio de la nada. Tenía un extraordinario sentido de la prudencia en medio del bosque, fuera el que fuera, estaba tan acostumbrado a la naturaleza que la conocía como la palma de su mano, por ello cuando descubrió su condición, supo de inmediato que era tarde para detenerlo, moriría en el intento de abortar algo que ya estaba más que bien desarrollado dentro suyo. La segunda incursión a la civilización fue a causa de su misma condición, cruzaba los seis meses cuando otro arrebato por obtener respuestas lo llevo a buscar contactar con algún médico de la asociación de cazadores, pero su desesperación por información acabo con el mismo resultado del forastero, nada concluyente.

Y su última incursión era esta, andando a paso presuroso en el bosque. Dentro de sus capacidades, llevaba sobre sus hombros un enorme peso extra gracias a un cumulo de objetos que logro adquirir gracias a sus contactos fuera del país donde se encontraba. Como deseaba llegar a su refugio, desde hacia varios días sentía que era observado, pero así utilizara **En** no conseguía nada de importancia a varios metros de distancia, comenzaba a tener la certeza de que sus habilidades **nen** mermaban con lo avanzado del embarazo.

 _-Maldición… esta noche abra tormenta_ – se detuvo súbitamente al ver como sobre las copas de los arboles cientos de pájaros trinaban alborotados, como informando de lo que veían en la lejanía del firmamento por encima de la bóveda de hojas y ramas –

Volvió a apresurar el paso, no necesitaba que su caminata se detuviese por la lluvia. Tardo más de dos horas en llegar a su pequeño hogar sobre el enorme árbol. Con mucho cuidado saco del bolso que llevaba a sus espaldas una larga y flexible caña de pescar, su inseparable herramienta desde que salió de isla ballena hacia ya más de diez años atrás, apunto a una rama en especifico para terminar enganchándola en el anzuelo, jalo de la caña rápidamente dejando que de la rama cayera una especie de escalerilla rudimentaria hecha con sogas, lianas y madera seca, el subir por ella se volvió todo un poema al equilibrio y la buena coordinación, cuando la construyo jamás imagino que tendría que subir y bajar con más de nueve kilos no esperados encima.

Después de una escalada de unos diez metros de altura, llego a su destino, oculto entre la frondosa vegetación del árbol había una pequeña casita hecha con materiales de la misma zona, perfectamente camuflada de la vista de cualquiera, fuera humano o animal. Con molestia subió la escalerilla ocultándola entre las ramas, nuevamente volvió a utilizar **En** para cerciorarse de la situación a su alrededor, entre las aves y la venidera tormenta estaba con los nervios algo alterados, sintiendo muy adentro que esta alerta pasaba de una simple sensación ocasional, esto era como un desesperado deseo de esconderse hasta nuevo aviso.

 _-Oh…_ \- respiro hondo al sentir un desagradable pinchazo en su baja espalda, había despertado con aquella incomodidad – _¿Cuándo acabara esta tortura? ¿Dímelo tú?_

Bajo su mirada cansada hasta su enorme vientre oculto entre su ropaje tosco y difícilmente adaptado a sus nuevas proporciones, acariciar esa prominente montaña de carne no estaba dentro de sus hábitos, parecía tener un cierto temor por tocarlo, por encariñarse con algo que no sabía si venía en buenas condiciones, varias veces intento usas **nen** para escanearse a sí mismo pero su temor crecía dejando de inmediato la idea, pensaba que saber de antemano que cuando naciera debería sacrificarlo por piedad no le daría ánimos de si quiera averiguar, cuando llegara el momento sabría que hacer.

Con ese temor arrastro pesadamente su cuerpo dentro de la casa hasta la cama, o lo que podría decirse que era la cama, hecha con sabanas de algodón crudo y una especie de musgo muy esponjoso al tacto. Con toda pericia se sentó y pasó a registrar el bolso que trajo consigo, dentro del mismo había algunas cosas importantes que pidió por encomienda a alguien de absoluta confianza en isla ballena, debía admitir que nunca imagino que tendría que hacer contacto con su prima Mito, claro, jamás le diría la verdad sobre lo que le sucedía, tan solo pidió lo necesario para cubrir sus necesidades especiales, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, unos libros y otra bolsa sellada con algo que parecían telas dentro.

- _El botiquín esta perfecto_ – curiosamente lo registro tratando de no olvidar su contenido, dejándolo después junto a su cama en una pequeña mesita de madera rústicamente hecha por el mismo –

Los libros se los obvio, la otra bolsa también. Estaba muy claro que no necesitaba leer o ver algo que instintivamente sabía como ocurriría, ya había presenciado demasiados animales pariendo en todo su recorrido desde que salió de su isla natal, ayudando a unos y teniendo que alejarse de otros, no era agradable ver ciertos nacimientos en algunas de las especies exóticas que conseguía en su camino de cazador y arqueólogo.

Sin muchas ganas tomo los libros lanzándolos después sobre la misma mesa, era como olvidar un poco la realidad que se sacudía en sus entrañas, anunciando su inminente llegada con un lacerante dolor que lo paralizo en el acto, su mano quedo extendida temblando levemente, ahora si había llegado el momento.

 _-Lo sabia… sabia que sería hoy_ – mascullo dejando ir el aire que retuvo, llevando su mano hasta el vientre tenso por la inesperada contracción _– Bueno, estamos solos, y mas te vale no darme tanta guerra, no querrás conocer mi lado malo._

Una de las primeras cosas que se aprende como cazador es a tener sangre fría para los peores momentos, y que peor momento que ese, solo en medio de un bosque casi virgen, con presencia humana a más de diez kilómetros de distancia. A Ging le gustaba su soledad, pero esto entraba en un rango de peligro si algo inesperado sucedía con él o el bebe, entendía claramente el mecanismo de su cuerpo adaptado a la situación, como no comprenderlo si se paso casi todos esos nueve meses investigándolo en sus dos incursiones al poblado. El estaba dentro de un pequeño rango de seres humanos muy especiales, con lo especial que ya era por su **nen** , debía agregarle la capacidad de traer vida al mundo, y vaya manera de enterarse por culpa de un negocio que acabo mal.

- _Esto es espantoso y solo van unas horas… unas míseras horas_ \- se paseaba cual animal enjaulado por toda la vivienda, no tenía a donde más ir, salir no era opción y menos aun con la tormenta que empezaba a llegar desde el oeste, los pájaros tenían razón, sería una noche llena de lluvia, rayos y truenos, perfecta para traer un bebe al mundo –

Trato de seguir moviéndose, no tenía otro modo de tolerar las contracciones, que para su suerte iban demasiado rápido, quizás por su buen estado físico por haber estado activo durante todo su embarazo, o simplemente ese niño tenía muchas ganas de llegar al mundo. Las horas pasaban y para el moreno esto estaba en un punto donde desear arrancarse las entrañas era muy tentador, arrodillado frente a la cama, jadeando como perro en medio de un caluroso verano, descubrió que esa era una de las mejores formas de espantar el dolor por unos segundos, fuera, la tormenta estaba en su total apogeo, con una brisa tan fuerte que Ging perdió la cuenta de las veces que debió encender las velas apagadas ante el aire que se colaba por las rendijas de la puerta y las ventanas cerradas.

- _Ahhh..._ – su cabeza se enterró entre las sabanas, una rara sensación en sus caderas le hizo entender lo que pasaba, el bebe estaba bajando más rápido de lo que él podía adaptarse al dolor –

Torpemente deslizo su mano derecha por entre sus muslos, buscando el origen de la repentina sensación de humedad, creyó que quizás por tanto dolor había tenido un accidente, pero no, simplemente su fuente se había roto y el bebe bajo más aun, preparándose para llegar.

- _Dame… tiempo niño_ – gimió intentando levantarse del suelo, tenía que volver a encender un par de velas, la oscuridad absoluta no lo ayudaría en nada si debía atajar al bebe –

Dejo que el dolor de la contracción se fuera para, ahora sí, ponerse en pie. Sentía su cuerpo pegajoso, sudado y acalorado por más que la brisa fría de la tormenta mantenía una temperatura fresca en la vivienda, a paso torpe tomo un par de velas y las encendió junto a su cama, luego de ello acabo por quedarse totalmente desnudo, la camisa que uso hasta ese momento se sentía como una prisión a pesar de ser lo único que lo cubría a esas alturas del trabajo de parto. Luego de ello tomo el botiquín de primeros auxilios y lo abrió dejándolo a los pies de la cama, lanzo una sabana al suelo dejándola bajo sus pies, estaba totalmente consciente que acabaría dando a luz allí. Sin prisas, por ultimo jalo una especie de jarrón de barro lleno de agua limpia que estaba sobre la mesita de madera, lavo sus manos, y volvió a acuclillarse a los pies de la cama.

- _Necesito sentirte, tienes que estar cerca… mas te vale estar cerca con este maldito dolor que me estas causando_ – tomo una gran bocanada de aire para ahora atreverse a deslizar su mano nuevamente entre sus muslos, tratando de abrirse paso con sus dedos. De la impresión sus ojos se abrieron como platos, la punta de su dedo índice pudo tocar una resbaladiza matica de cabellos, esa sin duda alguna era la cabeza del bebe, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

Su instinto fue el de empujar esos pocos centímetros hasta la meta en apariencia sencillos, un craso error de Ging, porque apenas empezó a hacerlo, se dio cuenta que mover a ese bebe costaría toda su voluntad, esfuerzo y energías. El tiempo paso a ser algo sin sentido para él, un minuto, dos horas, toda una noche, ya ni sabía qué hora era, tan solo estaba seguro que seguía lloviendo a cantaros, tronando y relampagueando, con el brillo mortecino de dos velas casi derretidas, quizás llevaba dos o tres horas pujando, acabando poco a poco con sus fuerzas. De estar acuclillado acabo sentado en el suelo de madera rustica, con sus piernas los mas separada posibles, sentía que su cadera se partiría con cada pujo, ya ni se tomaba la precaución de mantener el silencio, liberaba gemidos, gruñidos e improperios cada vez que sentía como el dolor lo revolvía desde la base de su vientre, bajando hasta recorrer sus muslos por dentro y acabando como un dolor sordo en sus bajos, una tras otra, sin darle un momento de respiro, tan solo tomando los instantes de paz para recostar su cabeza totalmente empapada en sudor contra la cama, mirando hacia el techo que parecía darle vueltas, quizás estaba deshidratado o el dolor le estaba provocando alucinaciones.

Su mente agotada le cedía unos segundos de descanso, en ese instante los recuerdos del día que conoció al otro padre de la criatura que lo estaba destrozando por dentro vinieron a su mente, quizás detonados por pensar en cómo sería el bebe: parecido a él o al estúpido forastero que puso el esperma que lo embarazo.

 **oooooooooooo**

Hacía demasiado calor para pensar con claridad, el zumbido de los insectos, el dantesco chirrido de un viejo ventilador de techo con aspas oxidadas, la sensación térmica en la piel de que estaban a más de 40 grados. Todo un conjunto de elementos que lo hacían detestar cada segundo de esa negociación, estaban tan solo ellos dos sentados uno frente al otro en esa pequeña y detestable habitación de posada barata, quizás el desear ese mapa lo hizo bordear sus propios límites, no tendía a negociar con extraños, tampoco bajaba la guardia y menos aun socializaba más de lo necesario, todo eso lo había aprendido en tantos años como cazador, pero demonios, esa tablilla de madera estaba metida entre sus pensamientos obsesivos, quería reconstruir esa ciudad, pero para lograrlo debía empezar por encontrarla.

- _Lamento el lugar de encuentro, digamos que este pueblo no está dentro de lo que llamaría turístico_ \- el hombre frente a Ging saco un pañuelo blanco finamente doblado con el cual paso a secarse la frente notablemente empapada en sudor –

 _\- Me gusta el lugar_ – el moreno objeto con sorna, algo le caía realmente mal de ese hombre desconocido, era extraño sentir aversión por alguien que ni si quiera sabía quién era, pero así de simple, no lo tragaba ni con agua – _Pero no vinimos a ver la decoración, estoy aquí por la tabla que me ofreció._

 _\- Sí, la tabla de madera…_ \- suspiro con aburrimiento al tiempo que cruzo elegantemente sus piernas, como acomodándose en la silla para seguir su conversación – _Ha de saber señor Freecss, que no soy un hombre de mundo como usted, me gusta más la vida sedentaria, pero si me agrada comprar objetos exóticos, diría que es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos._

 _\- ¿Cuanto por ella? –_ corto abruptamente la conversación del forastero –

 _\- ¿Esta apresurado por irse de aquí?_ – sonrió sutilmente, sin inmutarse ante lo huraño que obviamente estaba el cazador –

 _\- Negocios… son negocios, no estoy aquí para perder mi tiempo en conversaciones vánales sobre sus vacaciones tropicales o sobre que tan millonario es como para coleccionar cosas que ni si quiera sabe el verdadero valor que tienen para otros._

 _\- Y cuando habla de esos otros… ¿se refiere a usted?_

 _\- ¡Exactamente! Y quiero saber cuánto quiere por la tabla de madera, tan solo dígame cuanto es para hacerle una transacción_ – saco su credencial de cazador dispuesto a pagar una buena suma por su necesario mapa –

 _\- mmm… sabe algo, tendremos un pequeño inconveniente respecto al modo de pago, esa credencial de cazador no le será suficiente para costear el precio_ – volvió a limpiar su frente blanca y lisa, secando algunos de sus mechones rubios pegados a la piel –

 _\- Realmente usted no sabe de cuanto dispongo… ponga un precio y después veré si puedo o no ¨costear¨ lo que pide._

 _\- Lamento decirle que no acostumbro a cobrar en dinero_ – súbitamente se puso de pie, acomodo su camisa blanca de algodón fino, parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas para la ocasión –

 _\- Obviamente no quiere el dinero, entonces lo que usted desea es algo material._

 _\- Diría que sí. El dinero me sobra, así que todo lo valoro por el grado de dificultad que me lleva conseguirlo_ – súbitamente acorto la distancia entre ellos, salvando la pequeña mesa de tablones que los separaba –

 _\- En eso nos parecemos, por ello necesito la tabla de madera, ponga el precia sea cual sea… yo lo pagare._

Prácticamente esas palabras sentenciaron la negociación. La distancia entre ambos era mínima, pudiendo percibir con detalle sus respiraciones, el reto que despedían en sus miradas. Eran como dos tigres disputando una presa, Ging no sabía realmente con quien se estaba metiendo, no es que no fuera precavido, había hecho sus propias investigaciones sobre el hombre con quien negociaría, pero la realidad del millonario forastero era que su aparente finura y modales ocultaban a un ser con una meticulosidad dantesca, tan precisa que desde un principio llevo a Ging hasta el punto donde dar vuelta atrás era imposible, el tigre había acorralado a su presa.

 _\- Señor Freecss, mi precio es usted._ – finalmente soltó su tan deseada cuota a cobrar por el mapa –

\- _No compren…_ \- súbitamente fue empujado contra la pared tras él, acorralado como un jabalí ante una jauría de perros hambrientos –

\- _No necesita comprender, tan solo debe aceptar_ – sin un ápice de temor levanto su mano hasta rozar el cuello del moreno, notando como los músculos se tensaban salvajemente, eso lo volvió mas deseoso de obtener su presa recién arrinconada hasta el lugar correcto –

\- _Aléjese_ – trato de mantener la calma, dentro de sus propias reglas estaba el evitar mostrar sus capacidades **nen** ante potenciales enemigos, le gustaba solucionar todo sin levantar si quiera las manos, quizás por flojera o por inteligencia –

 _\- ¿Aun crees que esto es una simple casualidad? Piensas que recorrí miles de kilómetros para darte el mapa sin antes investigar sobre ti Ging Freecss_ – su mano se deslizo del cuello hasta el pecho del nombrado, posándose delicadamente sobre el mismo, como una antesala a sus deseos –

 _\- Entonces sabes que capacidades tengo como cazador, sabes que soy peligroso, por así decirlo. Por tu propio bien aléjate de mí_ – fijo sus castaños ojos en el rostro del forastero, quería grabarse esa cara para siempre, era necesario si esto pasaba a mayores y debía liquidarlo –

 _\- A estas alturas no estoy para juegos, debes tener la ligera sospecha que no te di mi verdaderos datos personales, y tienes razón, he mentido desde un principio descaradamente._

 _\- Ni si quiera debes poseer la tabla de madera_ – gruño con desaire, otro callejón sin salida, tendría que matar al tipo ese y pasar a otro modo de búsqueda –

 _\- En eso difiero contigo, si tengo la tabla, era necesario tenerla para poder llegar hasta aquí._

Ging bajo su mano derecha poco a poco, estaba a punto de mandarlo al infierno cuando esas palabras rebotaron en sus oídos, desde que entablo conversación con el maldito forastero, esto último que dijo era lo único que tenía un tinte de sinceridad, para su agudo instinto era verdad que en algún lado tenía el mapa que el necesitaba. Matarlo quedaba descartado, usar **nen** tampoco estaba dentro de sus planes, desconocía todo de ese hombre, lo único seguro eran sus mentiras y sus perturbadoras intensiones tras conocerlo.

 _\- ¿Qué demonios quieres de mi?_ – se trago el orgullo con mucha dificultad, deseaba su mapa sobre todas las cosas –

\- _De ti…_ \- sin mucha dificultad retrocedió unos pasos para ver mejor al moreno, detallar su porte, la apariencia de un salvaje luchando contra la civilización _– Quiero saber que se siente montar una bestia como tú, que tal se siente el cuerpo tosco, sudoroso y rustico de un hombre de mundo, tan salvaje y natural que despiertas mi lívido de un modo obsceno._

Para ese instante Ging tenía la cara más perpleja posible, no estaba seguro si había escuchado bien, ¿el extraño forastero quería sexo con él? ¡Intercambiar una antiquísima reliquia arqueológica por un polvo con otro hombre! Ahora si estaba totalmente convencido que ese maldito pervertido le estaba jugando alguna broma pesada, nadie en su sano juicio cambia sexo momentáneo por una tabla invaluable.

 _-Ok… no sé si entendí bien, ¿quieres que te pague con sexo por la tabla? ¡Acaso me viste cara de puta!_ – apretó sus puños conteniendo las innegables ganas de destrozarle el rostro a punta de puñetazos –

 _\- El mejor sexo que podrás tener en tu vida, asegurado_ – sin mucho asombro se dio la vuelta desabotonando su camisa blanca hasta que acabo quitándosela –

 _-¡Ni te atrevas a terminar de quitarte la ropa! ¡No voy a aceptar semejante locura!_ – mascullo colérico, pero muy dentro una pisca de inseguridad ya había mordido a su ego –

 _\- Estas son las reglas: Tan solo tendremos sexo y dejaras que controle la situación… a cambio yo te dejare ver donde tengo dibujadas las coordenadas exactas de donde enterré el mapa que tanto añoras obtener, excelente trato ¿no te parece?_

 _\- Tienes las coordenadas en tu cuerpo -_ la idea de matarlo volvió a cobrar fuerza en la cabeza de Ging –

 _\- Sí, pero asesinándome no vas a poder conseguirlas, así me desnudes, me arranques la piel y trates de mirar del modo que sea, nada aparecerá a menos que cumplas con un requisito…_

 _\- Hay muchos modos de desollar un conejo_ – trono sus dedos con malicia, no pretendía matarlo, pero al menos si sacarle las coordenadas a golpes -

 _\- Pues este conejo solo mostrara lo que deseas cuando llegue al orgasmo. Las coordenadas están especialmente hechas para verse cuando el cerebro obtiene el estimulo correcto, tengo muy bien entrenado a mi cuerpo. Me das el placer requerido y vez las coordenadas, o dejamos la negociación hasta aquí._

 _\- Maldito enfermo degenerado, eres un usuario de_ _ **nen**_ _, no hay otro modo en que puedas hacer eso…_

 _\- Entonces sabes perfectamente que nada se verá si no trabajas eficientemente en llevarme al paraíso. Se mi mascota esta noche… te aseguro un rato de placer inimaginado Ging Freeccs._

Para ese instante el mencionado cazador había estirado su brazo aferrando el cuello del rubio forastero, los papeles se intercambiaron, Ging estaba realmente enfadado por la jugarreta en la que cayó tontamente, nada en ese hombre era lo que aparentaba, jamás alguien lo había confundido en ese modo. Como un novato, así de estúpido se sintió, como si hubiese regresado 10 años atrás y esto fuera una prueba para obtener la licencia de cazador, una vil y sucia prueba donde tendría que rebajarse a servir de puta para un millonario caprichoso. Es que si quiera verlo lo asqueaba, su porte perfecto, esa sonrisa ladina que oculta más de lo que muestra, con ropa fina y una especie de aura malvada. Lo peor es que no podía intuir que tipo de usuario **nen** era, quizás estaba pisando una fina línea entre la vida y la muerte, ese tipo olía a muerte, muy debajo de su perfume caro, sus uñas de manicura, y su estampa de empresario filántropo, allí algo podrido estaba, y su instinto nunca se equivocaba, podría acabar muerto dentro de esa deplorable habitación, pensándolo fríamente, una noche de sexo no mata a nadie, pero el negarse si podría matarlo.

- _Tu cara me dice que si aceptaras_ – mascullo sonriendo tontamente a pesar de estar con el cuello fuertemente apresado entre las toscas manos de Ging –

 _\- Si no aparecen las coordenadas en tu cuerpo después de esto… jura que te desmembrare poco a poco y esparciré todo por los cuatro rincones del planeta, te lo aseguro_ – la vena de su frente latía punzante, como luchando internamente por guardar la calma y no partirle el cuello al maldito –

 _-No te alteres tanto Ging, o mejor dicho… ponte salvaje_ – llevo sus manos hasta los brazos del nombrado, acariciando los músculos bien marcados por la presión que ejercían – _Eres todo un animal encantador, así que por favor suéltame y quítate la ropa._

Al final fue una de las experiencias que Ging no sabría como clasificar, fue bizarro en muchos sentidos ya que jamás había estado con otro hombre, la verdad es que no había tenido sexo, no parecía un tema de relevancia dentro de sus metas como cazador. Lo que nunca olvidaría de aquel hombre que despedía peligro es que resulto demasiado fogoso, gozo en sobre medida tocándolo, degustando cada centímetro de piel expuesta, saboreándose hasta su sudor, mordiéndolo mientras embestía desenfrenado, siendo nada pudoroso con sus gemidos o las frases obscenas que le susurro al oído cada dos por tres.

Y cuando todo concluyo, un desecho Ging intento encontrar las coordenadas que tanto deseaba, separándose dificultosamente del cuerpo sudoroso del rubio que había acabo durmiéndose poco después de llegar, para disgusto del moreno, dentro suyo. Ging lo miro con recelo, tendría que revisarlo rápido antes que el **nen** activado por el orgasmo desapareciera. Empezó a moverlo sin misericordia hasta que de un solo puntapié lo empujo para que quedara boca abajo en la cama, ¡Ah! allí estaban sus coordenadas, tan nítidas como si fueran un tatuaje en la espalda del descarado forastero, su ágil mente memorizo las coordenadas para después tomar sus ropas desparramadas en el suelo y vestirse rápido, aun era de noche pero su necesidad de verificar que la tabla estaba en donde decía el forastero lo dominaba, había hecho lo inimaginable para conseguirla.

El mapa tallado en la tabla de madera si se encontraba en donde el rubio dijo, oculto entre unas formaciones rocosas a pocos kilómetros del pueblo, Ging recupero sus esperanzas, quedándole de la experiencia un raro sentimiento mezclado entre el placer y el asco, lo único que lo consolaba era que ese hecho jamás se repetiría y que con un buen baño y una siesta recuperaría las energías invertidas, lo único que no predijo en toda esa experiencia fue que el no cuidarse acabaría con nueve meses después deseando haber matado al desgraciado rubio forastero.

 **oooooooooooooooooooo**

 _-¡AAAAGGGGHHHH!_ – Su garganta dio el grito más potente que haya podido, ni los truenos opacaron semejante alarido –

Después de varias horas pujando finalmente algo sucedía, la sensación de ser quemado por brazas entre sus muslos fue el detonante de aquel grito, por más fuerte que fuera, por más batallas, entrenamiento de supervivencia o instinto que tuviera, esto sobrepasaba su umbral conocido de dolor. Sin misericordia se mordió el labio inferior, tan fuerte que un hilillo de sangre comenzó a bajar hasta su barbilla, muriendo mesclado con el sudor abundante que perlaba todo su cuerpo. Algo importante estaba sucediendo, ya no era nada más que bajase el bebe, ahora era definitivamente el momento de sacarlo. Con las piernas temblorosas busco el modo de ayudarse, estar sentado en el suelo parecía el infierno mismo, entre jadeos desesperados logro sujetarse de la orilla de la cama para incorporarse. Su mente solo pensó en ponerse en pie, supuso que la gravedad debía ayudarlo porque estaba comenzando a dudar en la capacidad de terminar con el parto por sí solo, entre un par de contracciones seguidas logro su cometido con las piernas temblorosas cual gelatina, sintiendo como su propia sangre y fluidos se deslizaban por las caras internas de sus muslos, bajando hasta el suelo donde la sábana blanca que lanzo horas atrás era manchada de rojo carmín.

Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, estaba realmente mareado, agotado de tanto pujar y ya claudicando por dolor. Realmente no deseaba morir así, menos aun que su cuerpo fuera encontrado en ese predicamento, el solo pensar que medio mundo sabría sobre su condición le dio el último aliento de batalla, sujetándose de la cama con sus piernas lo mas separadas posibles, se propuso acabar con ese martirio dentro de las próximas cinco contracciones, con las manos temblorosas logro deslizarlas entre sus piernas sintiendo que ya algo había empezado a salir de el, por eso la sensación de ardor, el bebe estaba coronando a una velocidad inaudita ayudado por la posición que el tomo, sonrió para sí apretando la mandíbula, dolía como el infierno pero tenía que seguir.

 _-Vamos… ¡sal ya!_ – hablo entrecortado, dando todo en ese pujo, sintiendo como sus dedos tocaban lo que obviamente era el cráneo del bebe, al fin su cabeza había sido liberada, pero aun faltaba el resto del cuerpo – _Oh dios…_

El sudor recorría su cara y cuello cayendo al suelo en incontables gotas mientras daba un pequeño alto a los pujos, el dolor había bajado considerablemente dándole un respiro momentáneo para descansar antes de la siguiente contracción. Aunque letárgico, su curiosidad le hizo mover su mano derecha por todo el rostro del pequeño que aun no culminaba de llegar al mundo, una media sonrisa se apodero de su rostro, esto prácticamente era un milagro, uno que estaba costándole sangre, sudor y lagrimas literalmente.

- _Ahora si niño, vamos a conocernos…_ \- otra oleada de dolor lo hizo inclinarse hacia delante, bajando ambas manos para atajar al pequeño que entre un par de pujos finalmente se deslizo fuera del seguro hogar que lo mantuvo vivo por nueve meses –

Ging prácticamente se derrumbo en la cama, cayendo de espaldas sobre la misma sosteniendo entre sus brazos temblorosos una pequeña masa rojiza que extrañamente no se movía ni emitía un solo chillido como normalmente lo haría un bebe recién nacido.

 _-¿Hey, chico?_ \- aun respirando entrecortado se incorporo para ver al bebe, este parecía inerte, sin vida, en ese instante una rara sensación se alojo en su pecho, esto no debía terminar así, el quería escucharlo llorar –

Tan rápido como su agotamiento le permitía volteo al bebe mientras le sostenía con una de sus manos extendidas, mientras que la otra procuro comenzar a masajear su espalda vigorosamente, tal como haría con las crías de los animales que nacen y no respiran, su instinto le decía que debía hacerlo reaccionar, que debía llorar, que sus vías respiratorias quizás estaban tapadas o trago liquido al nacer, tantos y tantos tétricos pensamientos se acumularon en su cabeza mientras seguía masajeando al pequeño bebe, en un último y desesperado intento volteo al infante para ver su nariz y boca, metiendo su dedo índice en ella revisando que nada obstaculizara el paso de aire, en ese instante sintió un fuerte movimiento de brazos, el bebe se estiro con rabia apretando sus puñitos diminutos y dando un gran gemido de protesta y finalmente mordiendo el dedo de Ging en el proceso.

- _Eso es… llora, llora, o yo llorare por los dos._ – nuevamente se dejo caer en la cama, con el diminuto bebe aun llorando estruendosamente sobre su pecho – _Misión cumplida._

Aun estaba oscuro fuera y seguía lloviendo pero con menos intensidad que horas antes. Una de las velas había claudicado y la otra estaba a punto de terminarse, entre penumbras Ging intento seguir adelante, no podía quedarse allí tendido por más que su cuerpo lo deseara desesperadamente. Con cuidado dejo al bebe sobre la cama y procedió a cortar el cordón umbilical, el botiquín de primeros auxilios contaba con lo necesario así que el moreno saco un par de tijeras y dos pinzas, su prima Mito fue muy meticulosa con lo que metió. Coloco las pinzas y corto en medio de ambas, el pequeño dio un pequeño quejido pero pronto se quedo quieto con sus ojitos intentando abrirse para observar por primera vez el lugar a donde había llegado.

 _-Si, tal como sospeche… eres un niño_ – Ging se quedo silencioso detallando a su hijo, parecía buscar algo fuera de lo normal, hasta utilizo **nen** para verificar la condición del pequeño después de su difícil inicio en el mundo – _Gracias al cielo no te pareces en nada al maldito forastero ese._

Su siguiente misión era deshacerse de toda la evidencia del parto, incluida la placenta que comenzaba a causarle otra tanda de contracciones menos dolorosas para poder expulsarla. Debía quemar todo, incluido sabanas y cada objeto que se mancho de sangre, el olor podría ser percibido por algún animal peligroso atrayéndolo a su hogar, y él no tenía la intensión de ponerse en riesgo, menos ahora que no estaba en buenas condiciones físicas y con un recién nacido a su cuidado. Con mucha minuciosidad paso a limpiar al pequeño con agua limpia y un trapo de algodón, no es que fuera muy experto en tratar niños, realmente este era el primero que tenía entre sus manos, así que fue torpe en sus movimientos, tratando de quitar el mayor rastro posible de sangre y fluidos, notando con más seriedad que el bebe tenía el cabello negro y grueso, una nariz diminuta y unos labios igual de pequeños que permanecían en un gracioso puchero, su piel era rosada y suave al tacto, cuando finalmente lo dejo limpio le envolvió en una toalla gruesa dejándolo sobre la cama para ahora encargarse de su propia limpieza y cuidado.

- _Quisiera dormir por una semana entera_ – gimió quedito al tiempo que lanzaba dentro de un cesto de mimbre todo lo que viera manchado de sangre, siguiendo con la limpieza minuciosa de su cuerpo para después revisar que tanto se había lastimado en el parto –

Para cuando todo estaba listo y ordenado ya los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban entre las rendijas de las ventanas, Ging tan solo pudo suspirar y acostarse junto al niño que aun dormía bien abrigado, pensaba salir en un par de horas a quemar el cesto de mimbre donde hecho todo lo relacionado con el parto, pero una cosa es planear, y otra muy diferente lo que su cuerpo necesita, con mucho cuidado tomo al recién nacido entre sus brazos acurrucándolo contra su pecho, ni si quiera pensó en porque lo hacía, pero el instinto le decía que si una vez le falló la respiración al niño, quizás podría volver a ocurrir, y así se quedo rendido con el pequeño bien cerca de su cuerpo, estaba seguro que sentiría cualquier sutil cambio en el mientras descansaba.

Realmente no supo cuantas horas estuvo dormido, el trinar de algunos pájaros fuera de la casa lo despertó, aun con sus ojos cerrados se pregunto porque el niño no había llorado si quiera, ese fugaz pensamiento lo hizo casi soltar un grito, imaginando que el bebe dejo de respirar ¡y él ni si quiera lo noto! En un segundo abrió los ojos desorbitado, tratando de enfocar la mirada entre la mullida toalla donde había envuelto al bebe, para su total asombro el pequeño se las había ingeniado para liberar sus bracitos y aferrarse a la camisa de su ¨madre¨ y paso siguiente había conseguido el modo de llegar hasta el pezón del moreno prendándose al mismo con avidez. La estampa del niño aferrado como rémora a su pecho lo abrumo, por un instante quiso alejarlo pero su mente rápidamente le revivió todos los acontecimientos de hacia unas horas atrás, como no iba a poder alimentarlo si su cuerpo estuvo preparándose nueve meses para la llegada de un bebe, pero a pesar de ello, movió su mano derecha hasta la boca del pequeño tratando de alejarlo un poco, tenía que confirmar la sospecha, porque si no, el estaba sirviendo de simple chupón para un recién nacido muy hambriento. Ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de molestar al niño ya que de la comisura de sus pequeños labios escurrió un poco de liquido perlado, si, no era un chupo, estaba claro que ahora sería el envase de leche 24/7 de ese bebe.

Así fue como comenzó a adaptarse al nuevo individuo que ocuparía la mayor parte de su tiempo, los primero dos meses ni si quiera se movió de la casa salvo para una que otra salida rápida las cercanías, dedicándose a recuperar energías y sanar sus heridas, al mismo tiempo procuro planear minuciosamente sus pasos de aquí en adelante, una cosa era el vivir aventuras arriesgadas él solo, y otra muy diferente llevar un niño tan pequeño a cuestas. Al sexto mes de vida del niño que aun no tenia nombre porque Ging parecía reacio a intimar más de lo necesario, sabía perfectamente que no podría quedarse con él, por ello recogió todo, desmantelo la casa del árbol y partió rumbo a isla ballena. En el camino tomo muchas decisiones, unas difíciles y otras que serian para el bien del bebe, el no podría cuidarlo tan bien como la mujer con quien lo dejaría, estaba completamente convencido de que su prima Mito y la abuela de esta serian lo mejor para él.

Una tarde triste después de una escueta explicación y de dejar en manos de Mito a su hijo, Ging partió nuevamente a su mundo como cazador, en su alma se quedaron los recuerdos, en su cuerpo algunas marcas de que llevo vida, y en su mente la certeza de que el niño seguiría sus pasos, era hijo de dos usuarios de **nen** , con una férrea decisión de vivir desde el mismo instante que llego al mundo, su hijo Gon demostraría que tan digno era de alcanzarlo en su ruta de vida, algún día.

 _ **FIN**_

¡Woooo! Que feliz soy por culminar este oneshot que hace meses tenia dando vueltas en mi cabeza, bueno, como deben saber muchas estuve enfermita y aun estoy en ese proceso de curación, gracias a dios he mejorado mucho y los ánimos por escribir han regresado, pero aun no puedo explayarme como quisiera, tengas paciencia, y las nuevas lectoras, gracias por leer mis más que locas ocurrencias, y una última acotación, ¿adivinaran quien es el otro padre de Gon según mi pérfida imaginación? Muchas gracias por leer y seguir mis desmadres, saludos. Perdón por no darles Lemon como de debe, ¡se los debo!


End file.
